


I Live For Your Smile

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Theater - Freeform, awkward jim is adorable, so cute im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is the theater director at a high school and Jim is a physics teacher. They're married. When Bones has to take Joanna to the doctor, Jim must supervise rehearsals. Theater kids are mighty nosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live For Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I am way to involved in theater and mckirk.

“Oh no. No I am not doing that, Bones.” Jim pushes his husband away from where he was being oddly affectionate. (He’s affectionate, just never like that. Not since that time Jim made peach cobbler naked.) “There is no way! I have papers to grade. And also, I don’t want to.”

Bones backs off and pouts at Jim with his arms folded. Jim isn’t swayed. It just looks weird on him. “Come on, Jim. I have to take Jo to the doctor and these kids need the rehearsal time. You won’t even have to do anything. Just show up.” He steps forward. “I’ll do something special for you if you do. Send Joanna to stay with Uhura. The house to ourselves.”

Jim groans and runs his hands through his hair. Of course Bones can crack through his steely resolve. He refuses to sway, though. “Why can’t I take Joanna to the Doctor?”

“Because, Jim.” Bones snaps out of his ‘seductive face’ and puts his hands on his hips with one eyebrow raised. “Last time you took her, you spelled her name wrong on the paperwork.”

“Tha-”

“And said she was nine. She’s five.”

“Well, she looks really mature?” Jim grows defensive.

“You also ‘forgot’ to pick up the prescription from the pharmacy. For three weeks.”

Jim sighs, knowing he’s faced defeat. The only no-win scenarios he accepts are ones involving Bones. “Fine. I’ll do it. I know when I’ve lost.”

Bones smiles and walks away with a little swing in his hips. “Thanks, Jim! I’ll go get dinner.”

“I’d better be getting thank you sex!” Jim shouts and Bones ignores him. “Hey! Come back!”

-

Jim shows up in the school’s theater lab at 3:30 precisely to find a group of people surrounding a kid standing on a stool. All of them are shouting.

“Dudes, calm down. I can’t do this if you are yelling!” The boy on the stool shouts, holding his arms out for balance. Silence falls over the group of teens. With a single jump, the stool moves forward, he flips backward, and lands on the stool perfectly.

Then he falls off, of course. He sits on the ground and for a moment, Jim is concerned that he has been seriously hurt and it is all Jim’s fault. Then everyone starts laughing, including Tim, the boy who fell. Jim recognizes him from his third period class.

“Come on, Tim! I thought I taught you more about the laws of motion than that!” Jim calls out to the brunet on the ground. The actors all turn to Jim and grin.

One girl in particular rushes up to him and waves. “Hello, Mr. Kirk. I’m so glad you could come and supervise today. We’ve been so in need of rehearsal, if we lost this time we would be absolutely doomed to fail.” She turns back to the group and claps her hands. “All right, boys and girls, we’re going to be going over act two today. If you don’t know your lines I will cry.”

Jim watches her command the group with ease and only a little bit of sass from a group who he identifies as students from his classes last year which often provided a bit too much cockiness for his taste. They rolled their eyes at the girl and went, dragging their feet, to the theater. Overall, though, this girl seemed to be in charge. He wonders what exactly her job is.

As though reading his mind, she turns and explains. “I’m the assistant director. Leo put me in charge.”

“Oh! So you’re Tania! Bones-er Leo- talks about you all the time!” Jim exclaims, finally recognizing her.

Tania blushes and clasps her hands together. “Does he really? Oh, that’s great. He’s a really great director.” She leans in conspiratorially. “Between you and me? He’s also really hot. You two are probably the most attractive couple I have ever seen in my whole life.”

Jim stares at her in shock and blushes a crimson he’ll deny to the grave. Then she directs him to the theater for rehearsal to start.

The show is funny, but weird, he doesn’t recall the name of it, but there’s a strange man in a wheelchair, a nurse, and a girl who likes to yell a lot, although he thinks the yelling might just be the actress. They go through the act one and a half times before the groups scattered throughout the theater start giggling and talking incessantly and Tania shuts it down. “All right, as promised, we get to attack Mr. Kirk now.”

Jim sits up in his chair and drops the book he wasn’t reading. “You can what now? Yeah, I don’t think I agreed to any attacking.”

“You didn’t, but your husband did. We all know he’s totally got you whipped so...you have to do whatever he says. He signed this contract.” Tania holds out a piece of paper which Jim reads and it is an actual contract with Bones’ actual signature on it. 

“That bastard.”

The theater children giggle and start firing questions at him. “What’s your biggest pet peeve when it comes to Leo?” A small blond boy asks.

“Um, sometimes he does things like this to me?” Jim laughs and waves his hand. “He’s actually pretty great. He’s neat and so sweet. Especially with Joanna, his daughter if you didn’t know. I think my only grievance would be that he sucks at flossing.” Jim smiles softly. “Yeah, he’s pretty amazing.”

A chorus of ‘aw’s break out amongst the teens and Jim flushes. “This is why I like coaching math team. They never ask me personal questions.” He mutters and they all laugh.

“How did you two meet? Was it love at first sight?” A girl with red hair and glasses grins at him dreamily. “Oh, I bet it was. You two are so perfect together.”

Jim thinks back to the first time they met and laughs because it definitely wasn’t dreamy at all. “It was in an anatomy class at University of Mississippi. He used to want to be a doctor even though he loved theater more than life itself. I was a totally obnoxious partier and I used to make fun of him for studying the skeleton in the library. I failed the tests though and he passed. I was also irrevocably in love with him even though I was too much of an emotionally stunted douche bag to ever ask him out. So I teased him mercilessly and he grumbled at me in that wonderful way of his. He totally hated me.” Jim grins.

“How did you two end up together, then?”

Jim sighs and tries to think back to how they actually did end up together. He remembers Uhura having something to-oh yes. The blind date. “Well, a good friend of mine, Spock, and Bones’ friend who you might know as Mrs. Uhura, the french teacher, were together at the time. They’re married now. Of course Uhura thought Bones needed to get laid and for some reason she and Spock decided that we were a good match. We both agree now but at the time? It was questionable. So we both agreed to go on a blind date. Me because I didn’t want to think about him anymore and him because Uhura can be very persuasive and terrifying.” He giggles, remembering the way Bones ranted about getting his testicles chopped off and blended if he didn’t go out with Jim. 

“So we show up to this restaurant which was way fancy for two college students and he sees it’s me and I swear he was going to run away. But I convinced him to stay with my dashing good looks and crystal clear blue eyes.” He flutters his eyelashes and grins much to the amusement of the students. “And it was really great. I made him smile for the first time and I swear, he has the most amazing laugh I have ever heard. I live for that laugh.”

The students all grin and start giggling uncontrollably whilst looking behind Jim. He furrows his brow and starts to become nervous. “What? What is it?” He turns and sees Bones standing behind him with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk. “Oh, hey Honey.” He grins sheepishly and stands to hug Bones. “Your kids are really talented.”

Bones hugs him briefly before chuckling. “I know. What I didn’t know is that when I signed that contract they would turn you into a soppy marshmallow. Where’s the idiot nerd I made breakfast for this morning?”

Once again, the theater kids coo and aw at them. “Well, I don’t know. There’s something about you actors. Making me spill my guts. There’s a reason I stay away from this part of the building.”

-

That night at dinner, Bones sets down his fork and smiles at Jim, studying his face. Jim grows uncomfortable under his gaze and so he speaks up to break the silence. “Is there something in my teeth?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

Bones sighs and takes hold of Jim’s hand. Their silver wedding rings clink together softly. “I was really surprised to hear you talking about me like that today. You almost never talk like that.”

“Well, everything I said was true. I do live for your laugh. I love making you happy and I hope that I see that smile until the day that I die.” Jim rubs his thumb in circles over Bones’ hand.

“Well, you’ll have a hard time getting rid of it if you keep talking like that, Mister.” Bones grins at him before taking his face gently in his hands for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
